100 Things that Naruto Does That Pisses Off Sasuke
by kiiyu-sama
Summary: Ever wonder what exactly Naruto did to piss Sasuke off?


100 Things that Naruto Does That Pisses Off Sasuke

1- Everything you wear is orange, you are blind

2- Ramen is not a three course meal, I don't care if you bought the 'variety package'

3- Stop moving my things, I like to be able to find my car keys in the morning

4- Stop moving my furniture, I like being able to walk in my own house

5- What the hell is that song you keep humming

6- I can hear you just fine SO STOP YELLING

7- I am allergic to cats, stop bringing home those flee riddle monsters

8- Stop asking me if that dress makes you look fat

9- Take off that damn dress

10- Stop throwing out my tomatoes, you unhealthy dobe

11- Yes I do have the right to call you dobe if you still think that Paris is the capital of Italy

12- Stop buying me stuffed animals, I am an Uchiha, I do not have a soft and cuddly side

13- Stop telling Sakura my phone number every time I change it

14- Where the hell did you find jerky flavored condoms

15- You left the front door unlocked, it took me days to get rid of all those cameras those crazy fan girls put in the bathrooms

16- Stop Saying 'Believe it!' what the hell am I supposed to believe? I believe you are an idiot

17- Stop slapping my ass and saying 'get along little donkey'

18- get rid of that cowboy hat, we are not going off to find were they filmed Brokeback Mountain

19- I may be a teme, but at least I can spell Awesomeness (it does not have an 'i' in it)

20- Give me back my wallet

21- Stop telling everyone that I wear a thong, I don't, that's just creepy

22- Stop changing the screen-saver on my computer at work, I do not like Sailor Moon

23- Stop Singing the opening song to Sailor Moon

24- Your singing sucks

25- I am not a vampire so stop throwing crosses at me

26- Stop calling me at 3 o'clock in the morning because you think there are monsters beneath your bed

27- Stop Believing Kiba when he tells you there are monsters beneath your bed

28- Actually stop talking to Kiba in general, he's a bad influence

29- Stop inviting random people over to my house while I'm asleep

30- Stop inviting Gaara over, he's a creepy motherfucker

31- Stop leaving me a thousand texts in an hour, I will get back to you LATER

32- Why in the world do we need to order Chinese food for breakfast

33- Stop walking around the house in women's lingerie, no it's not a turn-on

34- No, I do not want a break of that Kit-Kat bar

35- For the millionth time, I am not emo

36- Stop calling me and Sai twins, I can and will kill you

37- If I ever see you wear that green spandex jumpsuit again I will chidori your ass so hard you will wish I used lube

38- Stop trying to make me go Christmas caroling with you every year

39- Do I look like the Grinch to you, I am not green

40- Stop putting weird things in the microwave, I'm getting sick and tired of replacing it

41- This is the third time this month I've had to replace the damn thing

42- What was that green stuff you put in there, I swear it winked at me

43- Scratch that I don't want to know

44- Stop calling sex 'baby-making-time'

45- we are both men, we can't get pregnant

46- Where in the world did you buy Ramen flavored ice cream

47- What did I just say about singing, Stop it, you can't sing worth shit

48- Stop crying when I say that

49- Holy-shit what did you put in my shoe

50- Why the fuck is there a puppy in the house

51- I am convinced you took a crap in my shoe, not the dog

52- Stop buying tampons, I don't care if they're handy for nosebleeds

53- How the hell did you find that out

54- Stop taking advice from Jiraiya, he's a pervert

55- Stop telling Jiraiya about our sexual exploits, I don't want to see another book about them

56- I am seme, you are not, not now, not ever

57- Stop trying to throw me a birthday party, I do not want one

58- Get rid of the balloons now

59- Stop inviting Itachi

60- I don't want to have a nice family reunion

61- Sai should no way in hell be a part of that family reunion

62- Sakura should no way in hell be a part of that family reunion

63- Neither should Kakashi

64- Or anyone else in Konoha for that matter

65- Read 30, Gaara is not invited

66- I do not know how they get the m's on the M&M's stop asking already

67- If I said no once, I meant it

68- No I am not going to a gay bar with you

69- Ask me again, just see what happens to your Ramen storage closet

70- Why is the dog still here

71- Stop watching How To Train Your Dragon

72- We cannot get a pet dragon, they do not exist

73- Yes that guy ripped you off, that's an ostrich egg

74- No I'm not going with you to get your money back dumb-ass

75- Stop whining I did not forget your birthday

76- I just can't remember where I put your presents

77- Or your surprise party

78- The invitations must have got lost in the mail

79- I also forgot that Konoha does not have a mailing system

80- Sorry. Make-up sex?

81- I want make-up sex

82- NO THREESOMES!

83- STOP INVITING GAARA OVER FOR THREESOMES

84- The only way we are having a threesome is if you use the Shadow Clone Technique

85- I was just kidding

86- No running with scissors, I will not take you to the hospital next time, you can just bleed to death

87- Stop shaving your legs

88- Seriously the lingerie, it has to stop, I am begging you

89- I do not want to wear that dress, that is why tomorrow you will never find it again

90- Stop going to the mall with Sakura and Ino

91- Stop letting them pick you out dresses

92- Stop buying the dresses

93- Stop watching Avatar, you don't need to cry that much, the ending isn't exactly that sad

94- I may love you and all, but I am not getting matching bracelets

95- Where is my cell-phone

96- Why was it in the fridge again

97- Stop talking to yourself, I don't care if you're talking to the Kyuubi, you still look insane when you do it

98- I am not getting you a pet, you killed the last three

99- Stop freaking out every time I leave Konoha on a mission, I will never leave you, but I will punch you if you call me sweetums again

100- I love you, don't push your luck.


End file.
